Hold My Heart Tenderly
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Someone loves Ace but Ace doesn't love him back but loves someone else. The person that loves Ace goes away to try and forget him but it doesn't work and when he comes back he does everything to get Ace to leave him alone before running away again. This time Ace chases after him...what will happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this up because it sounded sweet in my head.  
I'm on my friends laptop again XD She's getting pissed that I'm hogging it.

* * *

Ace what if I told you that I loved you?  
What if I told you to stay with me forever?  
Ace what if I told you that I never wanted to part from you?  
Will you hold me or would you brush it off?  
Will you tell me that you love me too or will you say that you hate me?  
Would you stay with me forever Ace, or would you never come back?

Ace what if I kissed you?  
Would you kiss me back?  
Will you hold me tight and make my worries go away?  
Will you tell me that I'm the only one?

Or would you hit me?  
Would you leave me in pieces on the floor?  
Scream at me and hurt me more?

I'm terrified Ace, and you're the only one that can help me.  
I need you with me.  
I need you to hold me and whisper sweet words into my ear.  
I need you to tell me that it's alright, that you love me too.  
Because Ace, I'm dying.

I'm dying not knowing.  
I'm dying to know.  
I'm dying and I can't fix it alone.

I love everything about you.  
Your name.  
Your freckles.  
Your black wavy hair.  
The way you light up when you smile.  
The way your eyes twinkle in the moon light.  
The way you always seem to know what makes me feel better.  
The way you rub my head, even if I tell you to stop it.  
I love the way your muscle ripple under your skin.  
The way that your pants hug your hips.  
I love your cocky smile.  
And your huge ego.  
I love that you're a show off.  
I love everything about you, and I can't get you out of my head.

Won't you please hold me like I'm the only one in the world, that you don't won't to let me go.

Tell me that you love me, that I'm the only one for you.  
Tell me that you need me as much as I need you.  
Please kiss me back and hold on tight.

I'm not a brat anymore, so tell me naughty things.  
Play with me all night long.  
Make me feel that I'm the only one that you'll ever have.  
Make me feel loved.

Please hurry, because you're breaking me.  
You're holding my heart between your hands and your slowly ripping it apart.  
It hurts so much, and you're the only one that can fix me.

So please look at me.  
Please see me and not him.  
Turn your twinkling eyes onto my face and smile like that towards me.

I'll care for you.  
I'll hold your heart tenderly if you do the same.

Don't light up like that for him.  
Don't stare at him like that, like his the only one in the world.  
Don't talk about him with that expression, because you're hurting my heart.

I should be happy.  
I should leave you alone.  
But you see Ace, I love you.  
You are my world.  
So would you be so kind to me and stop holding my heart?  
Would you please let me go?  
So that I may leave.  
So that I don't hurt you please.

Ace I'm sorry I must go.  
I know you won't follow me.  
But please wish me happiness.  
Wish for me to be happy and I'll do the same for you.  
I wish for your happiness the most.  
And hopefully when I return, I'll have my heart back.

My broken,  
My torn,  
My bleeding,  
My crying,  
My bruised,  
My squished heart back inside of me.  
Where it will stay hopefully.

I wish you luck with him, for he holds your heart tenderly now.  
The heart that I will never hold for my own.

Hug me tight one last time.  
Kiss my head one last time.  
Say you love me one last time, before I go.  
And when I come back, I'll have my heart back.

And I'll smile at you.  
And we'll talk.  
And we'll be happy.  
Like I used to, when we were little.  
When it was simple.

And when you smile at him.  
When you talk about him.  
I won't be mad, I won't hurt.  
Because Ace, I'll be happy for you.  
I'll be over you.  
And I won't hurt anymore.  
Because you won't have my heart anymore.

You can't hurt it anymore.  
You can't hurt me anymore.  
Not anymore, hopefully.

But then when I get back, why must you snatch it right back?  
Why must you thrust your hand into my chest and rip it out?  
Why do I let you?  
I'm at your mercy again, and I'm not strong enough to be around you.

Ace you yell at me.  
You ask me what's wrong.  
You ask me why I'm being a brat.  
You ask me why I hate you.

Ace I can't tell you.  
I can't help it, for I love you.  
But your heart is still being held tenderly by another.

So I rage.  
I yell I hate you.  
Scream at you.  
Because it's your fault that my heart cries painfully.  
I make you hate me.  
I make it so you want nothing to do with me.  
That you can't stand to ever look at me.  
That you can't be in the same room as me.  
I laugh at you.  
The you that is hurting.

But why does it still hurt?  
Why haven't you let go of my heart yet?  
I made you hate me.  
I made you cry.  
Yet, why must it still beat painfully in your hands?  
Have I not given away enough for you?  
My heart, that beat painfully in your hands.  
My childhood, where we played together.  
My teenage hood, were all I can think about is you?

Have I not cut enough stings?  
I'll be meaner.  
I'll be worse.  
I'll be something that you can no longer stand.  
Something that you wish to destroy with your own hands.

Ace I must tell you that I'm sorry.  
That I'm grieving for what my actions will do.  
I've lost something and I can't find it anymore.  
I've lost something that I was saving for you.  
I lost it in some dark alleyway.  
By some drunk guy.

I wish to forget.  
Why I still hurt.  
The pain of my heart.  
The pain of my memories.

Why must you look at me with those eyes, when I've pushed you away so far?  
Why did you come here?  
Did you come to laugh?  
To gloat?  
Ace…I can no longer fight.

The will is gone, slipped from my fingers.  
I cry into your chest.  
I cry in a horrible way as you hold me tightly.  
I apologise for so many things.

It's when you are asleep that I leave.  
It's when you are snoring that I go to the train station.  
It's when you are drooling on my hospital pillow that the train pulls away.  
And when you awake I'll be gone once more.

Because Ace, I can't fight you anymore.  
I won't be able to hold it in anymore.  
My feelings.  
My pain.  
The reasons.  
I can't hide it any more.  
And I wish not to hurt you anymore.  
For I have done that a lot.

I hear from my friends that you are looking for me.  
And I couldn't help but laugh.  
I couldn't stop the tears.

I must tell you not to chase me.  
Please don't chase me.  
Because it hurts me.  
But makes me extremely happy.  
Why must you make me feel this way?

And when you find me.  
You smile so brightly that I'm stunned.  
And you hit me so hard that I'm shocked.  
Ace why did you come?  
What about him?

But I see the twinkle in your eyes that I longed for.  
That I pined over for years for.  
I see the smile that makes the sun jealous.  
And when you hold my tightly I kissed you deeply.  
I kissed you and you kissed back.

I cried because it's everything I wanted.  
But I must ask about him.  
Must ask for I'll hurt even more if it's not true.

Ace tells me that his gone.  
Been gone since the day I left the first time.  
It's in the hospital that Ace realized his feelings.  
And I smiled up into his eyes.  
I smile beautifully at him.  
And I tell him.  
I tell him to hold my heart tenderly.  
And he tells me.  
Only if I do the same.

* * *

If you couldn't figure out whose POV it was, it was Luffy's. Oh the guy Ace liked was Marco but they parted...just good mate now.


	2. Chapter 2

He is best friend, why must I feel this way.  
Why does my heat beat fast when his near?

I talk to my brother.  
I tell him everything about this pain.  
This feeling that I'm having.  
This crushing pain in my chest,  
That makes me want to cry.

I tell him about how you light up,  
About how you laugh,  
How happy I am to have you around…  
Even if it does hurt.

It hurts so much that words cannot describe.  
There is too much emotion that petty words can't explain.

I know I don't deserve you.  
I'm worthless,  
I'm unworthy to have your heart.  
I'm unworthy of your affection…

But when Luffy leaves, I seek comfort from you.  
My little brother left,  
Left me in the big old empty house.  
So I turn to you,  
One lonely night.

I had been drinking, yet you didn't turn me away.  
You didn't close the door in my face.  
Your beautiful blue eyes stared into my soul.  
Stared right through me…  
And I kissed you.

It's just how I thought it would be like.  
Your lips over mine.  
My lips over yours.  
Your tongue exploring my mouth.  
Your hands over my body.

We are happy.  
We are content.  
But…  
But we are not right.

We see the wall.  
See how neither of us can climb it.  
Nor can it be knocked down.  
So we agree,  
we agree to just be friends.

Luffy comes back.  
But his acting odd.  
Acting mean.  
All we do is fight,  
I turn to Marco for help.  
He doesn't know.  
He can't see.

So I ask Luffy.  
What is wrong?  
What has happened…?  
But it's all in vain.

He screams at me.  
Tells me he hates me.  
Tells me he doesn't want to be around me.  
Saying that it hurts.  
Telling me that it's my fault.

I could only watch as he ran.  
I didn't chase him,  
I should have went after my little step brother.  
Instead I call Marco.  
I call him and ask what I should do.  
What a fool I am.

I regret not following him.  
I regret it so much after I answer the door.  
My heart twists inside of itself when I opened that front door to see police.  
I thought he got into trouble.  
But I didn't see him.

When they tell me what happened, I could only stare in disbelief.  
Those things didn't happen in real life.  
Those sorts of things were not meant for reality.

But I had to face the fact when I saw you in that hospital bed,  
When I saw that pained look on your face as you slept.  
The marks over your arms,  
Over your neck.  
And suddenly, I find my heart in your limp hand.

When it got there I don't know.  
But a lot of things begin to make sense.  
Why Marco and I never worked out.  
Why it hurt so much when you left me.  
Why it hurt so much when you yelled at me,  
Screamed you hated to me.  
Why it started to get so painful around you that I wanted to cry.  
You had my heart, and I didn't even know.

When I wake the next morning you are gone.  
You have left me again,  
This time I'll chase you.  
I seek your friends out first.  
They should know.  
They will tell me where to find him.

They do and I'm over existed.

When I catch up to him, his crying.  
He spills his hidden feeling out.  
And I learn that I have always had his heart in my hands.  
I have always held onto it.  
I just never treated it nicely.  
I have never seen it in my hands.

I realize how much I have hurt him when he asks about Marco.  
I must have pulled his heart apart without my knowledge.  
Ripped it apart as I told you everything I could about Marco.  
When you saw us together…

I never knew how much I hurt him…

So I tell Luffy everything that I'm feeling for him.  
And his smiles.  
It lights his eyes up.  
Lights his whole god damn face up.  
And I kiss him.  
Holding him so tenderly in my arms.  
And he tells me.  
He tells me to hold his heart tenderly.  
And I tell him.  
Only if he does the same.

* * *

Well I gave it a shot; it's not as good as the first one where it's coming from Luffy's POV, and I realize that I changed something's that happened, like the timing of when Ace realized his feeling for Luffy and when Ace and Marco break up…but oh well.


End file.
